The Piper's Birdie
by 2Wolves
Summary: Henry's babysitter Lisa, decides to tell him a story about Peter Pan. Set before the curse is broken. very very slight angst at the end. hope you like it! :D


**Hey everyone! Ok, so Once Upon a Time, is pretty much one of my favourite TV shows, I've been wanting to write a fan fiction for it for a while, but haven't gotten any real inspiration before today. I hope you like it!**

** Note- this is placed before the curse is broken. Henry is about 8 or 9, just slightly younger then he is in the TV show.**

Henry rolled on his bed in annoyance. "No, I'm not going to bed!"

His babysitter looked over to him from the doorway. She wore a simple white night gown, nothing to revealing though, falling just past her knees. "Henry, your mother will not be very happy if you don't get your sleep!"

Henry huffed again, pulling a pillow over his head as if it could hide his presence. "No, way Lisa, you can't make me! I have to stay awake, so I can break the curse."

Even though most people would simply roll their eyes at him, and sigh like they were getting annoyed at his childhood fantasies, Lisa giggled happily, immediately filling her role as a girl from the fairytale's Henry loved. "Oh but of course, what will the kingdom do without the great Sir Henry there to save us?" the girl laughed cheerfully, Henry's face also pulling up into a grin. She sobered up slightly. "Even so, I doubt a few hours of sleep will mean anymore destruction my liege."

Henry frowned, trying to think of another excuse. His babysitter rolled her eyes, but not in annoyance, almost in amusement, as she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. She was pretty; she had long blond hair that was in perfect curls falling down her back. Even though she was sixteen, she looked younger, almost 13, but she still had a beauty to her that was undeniable. Henry had seen other boys her age glance in her direction, even when they were with other girls. She was well loved around all of Storybrooke, and was known for being a nice sweet girl. All the kids loved her to, because she had, as Henry often heard his mother say, the heart of a child (even though he wasn't sure if Regina actually meant it as a compliment.) she had a sweet innocence around her, and was always willing to play with the kids. She would always make up stories with them, and the children would immediately be captivated, acting out the stories that she would tell. She acted almost like a mother to them, and everyone knew that she loved each and every one of them. Regina had immediately caught onto Henry's liking of the older girl, and Lisa became his babysitter, taking care of him every time Regina had to go on her business meetings.

"Alright then." Henry looked up in surprise. "You win, you can stay up as long as you like." Henry blinked again. Was Lisa really saying this? Was she actually admitting defeat?

"You serious?" Henry asked dubiously.

The girl nodded. Henry immediately jumped up, and was about to run out of his bedroom door, when the girl spoke. "Although, if you don't go to bed, I won't be able to read you the new bedtime story I wrote."

Henry froze in his tracks. There was the trick. Of course Lisa knew how much Henry loved her stories, and she would defiantly use that to his disadvantage. _"No it's a trap! Don't take the bait!"_ Henry warned himself. He battled inwardly, his hand still holding the door knob. Finally he turned around, and not meeting her gaze, walked over to the bed, and crawled under the covers, though sitting up in his bed. "When I find out who you really are, I'm sure you're going to be a villain. No hero tricks a child like that."

Lisa just smiled sweetly at him. "So you still haven't figured out who I am, have you?" Henry shook his head, annoyed. Lisa smiled, patting him on his head, as he struggled to keep the pout on his face. "Maybe you'll be able to figure it out as I tell you the story."

Henry jumped up excitedly. "What's the story about this time? Pirates? Dragons? Genies?"

Lisa laughed at the boy's joy. "This story is actually about something new. Have you ever heard of the lost boys Henry?"

Henry frowned, pursing his lips. "The lost boys? Do you mean like Peter Pan?"

Lisa nodded her head. "Exactly. But this story has a little bit of a different turn. Are you ready?" Henry snuggled back into his pillows, before nodding. Lisa leaned slightly towards him, her voice immediately turning to that of a story teller. "The story is called, the Piper's Birdie."

Lisa telling the story- normal font

Henry/Lisa commentary- **bold**

Within the Island often known as Neverland, there was a boy called Peter Pan, and he was the happiest boy who ever lived. Peter had everything a boy could ever want, no rules, a big Island full of magic and adventures, a large group of friends who followed his every bidding. But best of all, Peter would never grow older. Peter would live as long as he wanted, and be a child forever and ever. Yes, there was nothing Peter could have ever hoped for in the world, nothing more that Peter could ever need. Or so he thought. He never even realized that he could ever want it, until it was there.

One day, when Peter and the lost boys were out hunting fish by the water, Peters shadow approached them. The shadow would often come and go, bringing more and more boys for their games. But this time it was different. Peter looked up, and was startled, seeing that standing before him, was not a new lost boy, but a young girl. All of the boys turned and starred at her, Peter, not knowing what to say. She was beautiful, that much was clear, but that did little to dissuade Peters thoughts. Peter could not bring himself to except the fact. Shadow had made a mistake? Shadow never made mistakes, not ever. The girl looked up and smiled at him, catching the breaths of some of the boys. Her smile was so beautiful, it could match even the stars here in Neverland, that shown brighter than any other stars. "hullo." The girl said cheerfully. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling."

Peter glared at the girl. Immediately he wanted her gone. She was proper, and delicate, he could tell simply by her voice. Neverland was no place for girls like her. Peter was about to say such, when his second in command, Felix, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on Peter." He whispered in his ear. "Let's not send her away just yet. This could be fun, let her stay for a while." Peter didn't want to, but decided to listen to his friend, upon seeing the faces of the other boys. Within a few hours, Wendy Darling was already accepted into their group, they all immediately loved her, the younger boys clutching onto her cloths as they walked. Peter was bitter, that the new-comer had taken away all his attention, and pompously ignored her, like the child he was.

But his attitude towards her quickly changed. Later that night, Peter played his pipes, as the boys danced around the campfire. The song was beautiful, but it felt sad to Wendy, as if it were one songbird singing all alone. Wendy, not knowing the dance, sat alone on the side. After a while, she stood up, and started walking over to Peter, who was also sitting on the edge of the circle. Peter saw her coming, but didn't look up at her. She sat down next to him. "What song is that you're playing?" she asked sweetly.

"It's not a song a girl would know." Peter said meanly, for he was still very stubborn in his dislike for her.

The girl frowned, and puffed out her cheeks like a fish. **Henry laughed excitedly, as Lisa mimicked the actions of the girl from the story. **"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't know songs. What's it called?"

Peter didn't want to tell her, but begrudgingly told her, "It's called, French Perfume." (Look up the song if you don't know it. It's a fun song.)

Wendy smiled, having known the song. And to Peter's surprise, she opened her mouth, and sang along with his music. Her voice was beautiful, like a dove. She gave a new twist to the song, making what was meant to be a fun song; a more lovely and delicate touch, without taking away the fun enjoyment of the song. Peter stopped for a moment to listen, before returning to his instrument. If you ask them, every single lost boy would agree that they had never heard a more beautiful sound then the sound of Peter's flute, and Wendy's singing. Together, the two sounded whole, like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. That night, the boys had more fun dancing then they had in ages.

**"I don't see how singing can make such a big deal." Peter commented.**

**Lisa smiled at him. "How would you know? You never did hear the sound did you?" Henry frowned defeated. Lisa patted him on the head before continuing her story. **

From that moment on, Peter and Wendy were inseparable companions. Peter would always have her by his side, even when he went off on his own. Wendy was always happy to join him, and loved being able to tell him stories. Peter often tried to teach her to play with swords, and while she did enjoy it, she often tripped and fell forward, Peter just barely catching her. The first time, he slipped and fell himself, the two's faces landing only a short distance from the others. After this, Peter would call her Birdie, because of how much she loved jumping in the air, but would always trip and fall when on the ground. Wendy in turn made fun of him, calling him Scamp, because of how dirty he always was.

The lost boys loved having Wendy around, not only because she made their leader happy, a happy leader is a happy group; **Henry giggled, as Lisa attempted to act tough and lower her voice as she said that. ** But because every night, Wendy would tell them stories, such fun stories that would make the young ones jump in anticipation. Then the dance would start, and even after the boys finished dancing, they would swear they could hear her voice added to that of the flutes, and it would lull them to sleep.

But then, everything changed. One day the boys woke up to hear the two fighting. No one could tell what it was about, but they knew both of them were made. In her rage, Wendy turned and walked away from the boys, leaving them frozen in shock. Peter was enraged, but refused to let the fight spoil his mood. He urged the boys on, bringing them on more adventures; just the same as they had before Wendy had come. But even on their adventures, doing things that not long ago seemed so much fun to Peter became boring, and empty. There was something missing in this equation, and every now and then, Peter could imagine a girl running alongside him, holding lightly onto his arm, to make sure she wouldn't fall. But he would immediately shake the thought away.

Before too long, Peter came to the stunning conclusion. He missed Wendy. More importantly, he Needed Wendy. Things were not the same without her. Even though these games were fun to him before, they were not the same without her. Not to his own choice, he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to live forever without her. Even though he had all the lost boys, it was her that he truly needed by his side. He could put up with her weird habits of starring off into space all the time, her odd girly behaviour that didn't quite match that of the other boys, he could even put up with her time to time annoying innocence, _even though he secretly loved that side of her. _All he wanted was Wendy back.

Peter turned abruptly to the boys announcing they were going to look for Wendy. The joy on the boys faces surprised Peter, for he did not realize the others also missed her. The boys returned to the camp, to get a map in order to locate her. But the boys were shocked when they arrived. They found a note, sent from the evil Pirate himself, Blackbeard the terrible!

**Henry screamed slightly, hiding under his covers, remembering the previous stories she had told of Blackbeard. **(I know I should use Hook, but I really like his character in OUAT and don't want to put him as the bad guy)

Black beard had captured Wendy! And if Peter didn't come to him, and give up all of his magic to him, he would force Wendy to walk the plank, into the shark infested waters.

The lost boys all looked to Peter. They couldn't let Wendy die! But how were they going to save her. Then Peter, straightened his shoulders, and set his jaw. He looked all of the boys in the eye, before saying. "Well boys, looks like someone has captured my little birdie. And Peter Pan doesn't like it when things don't go his way does he?" the boys all shook their heads in obedience. "I guess you and I will just have to change that. Boys lets go get her back." All the boys cheered in delight. **"Come on Peter you can do it!"**

**"Peter can't go save Wendy if you don't stay in bed Henry!" Henry huffed in annoyance. **

Back on the boat, Wendy slowly woke up. She had her hands tied together behind her back, and her clothes were torn. She had tried to run away, and tried to fight as Peter had taught her, but wasn't strong enough. Presently, Wendy felt the boards of the boat shake, and she looked up to see Blackbeard standing in front of her. He was a horrid man, with a big scraggily beard that was dirty and disgusting. He was a large man, but from muscles or fat, Wendy couldn't tell. His face was terrifying, as if that evil scowl had been permanently branded onto his skin. The man bent down towards her, so he was level to her face. Wendy was scarred, she wanted to look away, but she remembered Peter's words, telling her to never turn her face from the enemy. "You have to be a strong little birdie, ok?" Wendy bit her lip at the memory. How she wished Peter was here, she missed his encouraging words, even his annoying laugh, when he would make fun of here for getting scarred at stupid things.

Blackbeard grinned and spoke, his breath stinking of Rum. "Looks like ye'll be walking the plank little missy."

Wendy wished that she had Peter's sharp wit right now, so she could give him a good retort, but instead she said nothing. Blackbeard roughly grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to her feet. She stumbled on the boat, her feet cutting slightly on the boards. The crew laughed around her, making fun, as she was lead to the plank. Wendy kept her eyes on the ground, not letting on how disappointed she was that Peter didn't care enough to come and save her.

**"What? No! Wendy can't die! Peter has to come save her, stories just don't go like that, good always wins! Peter will come save her won't he Lisa?"**

**"Well I guess we'll never know if you keep interrupting me like that." Henry immediately shut up.**

Suddenly, one of the Pirates shouted. "Look! Standing there on the plank!" all of the pirates looked up. Wendy didn't want to, for fear of giving herself false hope, but she hesitantly raised her head. Standing on the plank, feet shoulder length apart, standing tall and proud, his arms crossed across his chest, that cocky grin on his face, stood Peter Pan, leader of the lost boys, most powerful person in all of Neverland.

**"I told you he'd come!"**

**"Shush Henry!"**

Wendy could barely contain her joy upon seeing him, she met his gaze briefly. She could see the relief in his eyes upon seeing her again. In her excitement she tried to run towards him, before Blackbeard roughly pulled her back. Peter's eyes darkened upon seeing that.

"Well, seems you did get my letter after all boy!" Blackbeard spat at him.

Peter sighed, placing a hand behind his head. "Yup sure did, by the way could you at least have made an effort to not spill your rum all over it? I had to send the little ones away to make sure then didn't get drunk from the smell." Wendy bit her lip to keep herself from giggling at his humor.

"Well then, I assumed you've agreed to my terms." Blackbeard said pompously.

Peter looked at him, mock confusion on his face. "I'm sorry agreed to your terms? As if you have the advantage."

"I got the girl!" Blackbeard spat, pulling roughly on Wendy's hair. "Have you forgotten?"

"So you do." Peter said. Suddenly, Peter's voice changed, to that of a serious man. **Lisa struggled to change her voice to fit the scenario. **"But, my good man, I think it's you who forgets who you are dealing with." Peter started walking towards them, all of the Pirates slowly backing away from him. "I am Peter Pan. I'm the boy that never grows up; I'm the leader of the lost boys, and of all Neverland. I have power that you couldn't even dream of. And you, a stupid bloody Pirate, thinks that they could threaten me?" Peter's smirk deepened. "Well my friend. Looks like we're going to have to play a little game." On cue, all of the lost boys jumped from all side of the ship, screaming wildly, brandishing their swords and clubs.

Wendy was roughly tossed to the side of the boat in the disarray. She immediately looked back at her hands, attempting to cut them loose. "Hullo Birdie." Wendy looked up in surprise to see Peter kneeling before her, a smirk on his face amidst the chaos. "Looks like you got yourself into a little jam."

Wendy rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her joy. "I could have handled it myself."

"Oh? Should I just leave you then to do just that?"

"No!" Wendy gasped. She then scowled upon seeing Peters smirk deepen. "Ugh, fine, just untie me please."

"I didn't hear a thank you from you Wendy!"

Wendy glared at him. "Thank you, there you happy?"

Peter frowned. "Thank you for what dear? You'll have to be specific, I'm getting old."

"Oh you're never getting old Peter!" Wendy cried out. Wendy sucked in her breath, attempting to steal her nerves. "Thank….you Peter Pan…for coming and saving me." Peter nodded for her to continue. "When there was no hope for me to save myself and I got myself into this problem to begin with, and you had much more important thing to do but you took time out of your busy schedule to come and save me. There happy?"

Peter smiled at her and without warning, leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

**"EW yuck!" Henry cried out.**

Peter smirked, his face still close to hers. "very." He said, in reply to her question. Peter slowly moved his head towards her ear. "Stop breathing so hard, birdie, or I'll change your nickname to fish out of water."

Wendy's face burned red. "Bloody scamp! Just let me loose!" Smiling, Peter reached around her, and cut free her bonds. Peter stood up, and gave his hand to Wendy to help her up. But before she could take it, Peter was knocked aside by a large club. He rolled away, falling on the ground hard. Wendy screamed in surprise. In Peter's spot, stood Blackbeard, blood trickling into his beard, and angry expression on his face.

**"AAAAHHH! Run away Peter! Run away!"**

Blackbeard's attention was on Peter, as he stalked towards him. Peter stood up slowly, grabbing his own sword. "How dare you…." Blackbeard began.

"What attack you?" Peter asked mockingly. "I simply came to take what was mine. Didn't you have learn don't take other peoples things!" Blackbeard bellowed in rage. He grabbed his own sword, and charged the younger boy. The two started a bloody dance, swords flash, metal clashing on metal. The other fights around them soon came to a halt to watch the two leaders cross blades. Wendy held her hands over her mouth watching the two fight. Then all of a sudden, using a terribly dirty trick, Blackbeard struck Peter hard. Wendy screamed in fear, but Peter held his ground, holding his left hand to his injury. Peter blocked Blackbeard's blow, then, with stunning speed, jumped forward, and kicked him in the stomach. Blackbeard fell onto the ground, hitting his head hard. The lost boys cheered in their victory. Peter walked over to the man. "Now, if you ever, try to touch any of my things ever again, I will not be so merciful."

Blackbeard spit out a bit of blood. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

Peter smiled. "A gentleman doesn't kill in front of a lady. I think making her watch the fight was rude enough for one day, don't you think?" the man tried to retort, but soon lost consciousness. Peter stood up, and quickly embraced Wendy. The two, along with the rest of the lost boys, all returned to their campsite, and the celebration that followed was better than any before.

From that day on, Wendy never left the lost boys. Sure she and Peter fought every now and then, but neither could bear being apart for too long. Their group went on many more adventures, fighting monsters and dragons. But every night, the two would always play their songs. As the story goes, even now, if you listen carefully enough, in the dead of night, you can still hear their song, the Piper playing, along to his little Birds voice.

Lisa looked down at Henry in surprise. Seems that he had fallen asleep during the last part of the story. Lisa smiled, before moving to tuck the boy in. "goodnight Henry, sleep well."

Then, Lisa heard a noise from the window. She looked up, to see what was there, but saw nothing. Lisa shrugged, getting up to go to her own room. She frowned. Was that, music she heard?

Peter sat outside on the large tree branch, watching as the blond girl tucked the young boy into bed. He wondered if the story she had told him had something to do with her own desires. If she wished that their story had really ended like that, just as he did, even if here in Storybrooke, she had no recollection of her time with him? He missed her, more than anything, but he would get her back. He didn't know how yet, but somehow, he would, and he'd fix his mistakes from before. Peter leaned back against the trunk, and started playing on his flute, the noise sounding hollow, with words to go with it.

**Hey! So what'd you think? I wrote this fast late at night, so I'm not sure how good it was.I tried to make it sound like an actual story you'd tell a child, but I'm not sure how well I did. I'm thinking if writing a sequel, or an add on, or something along those lines. If I get enough time away from homework I'll write one. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! **


End file.
